Let's Play a Game
by Storygirl000
Summary: The lesson here is, traps and puzzles meant to harm humans will not necessarily do the same to gems. Oneshot; takes place in the same universe as "Steven and the Videotape Ghost". Please don't take this seriously.


**Well, someone wanted more, so here we are!**

 **To clarify: while this does take place in the same universe as** ** _Steven and the Videotape Ghost_** **, you don't have to read that before reading this. If I choose to do more stories in this series, I'll probably make sure there's a bit more continuity.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

00000

"Urrrgh...where am I?"

Amethyst sat up and looked around her surroundings. She was in a small, dark room that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages. A hacksaw sat a few feet away from her.

She heard a small moan, and she turned around to find a short green gem lying on the floor. Upon further inspection, she realized that she was handcuffed to her.

"Peridot, wake up," she said, pushing her gently.

Peridot opened her eyes and sat up. After taking a moment to look around, she asked "Where in the name of the Diamonds are we?"

Amethyst shrugged. "Dunno. Last I knew, I was walking home from Fish Stew Pizza when something hard hit me in the back of the head. Next thing I know..." She gestured to their surroundings.

"Do you suppose we've been kidnapped?" Peridot asked. "If we have been, then it seems we might have an exciting way to pass the time!"

"...you've been watching the True Crime Channel again, haven't you."

"The Camp Pining Hearts reboot wasn't as good as I thought, I needed _something_ to pass the time."

 _"Hello Amethyst, Peridot."_

Both gems jumped slightly at the voice. "Who's there?!" Amethyst yelled.

 _"No one special. You may call me...Jigsaw."_

Peridot squealed. " _You're_ the famous Jigsaw Killer?! I saw you on TV! You're famous!"

" _Really_ not the right person to be fawning over," Amethyst muttered.

 _"I'm flattered. But are you sure this is something to be happy about?"_

Peridot shrugged. "I was told this was the appropriate way for one to react when you meet someone famous."

 _"Um...okay then. Let me explain your current situation. You two are handcuffed together. There is a hacksaw a few feet away from you."_

"No duh, Sherlock," Amethyst retorted.

 _"However, the handcuffs are unbreakable. To get free, one of you must make a difficult choice."_

Peridot raised a hand. "Excuse me? What if we don't want to do what you say?"

 _"I have sent a minion to each of your places of residence. If you refuse to cooperate, your loved ones will be killed on my orders."_

Amethyst and Peridot looked at each other and started snickering.

00000

 _Meanwhile, in Beach City..._

Police cars were parked outside of the temple. As one cop led away a _very_ battered man in a pig mask, another attempted to talk to the Crystal Gems about what had happened.

"Ma'am, I can assure you, you're perfectly sa-" a police officer attempted to reassure a frantic Pearl.

"SAFE, HELL!" Pearl shrieked, cutting him off. "THAT-THAT _HOOLIGAN_ ATTEMPTED TO HARM MY BABY!"

"Pearl...you can let go of me now..." Steven choked out, struggling against the skinny gem's strangling bear hug.

Connie looked over at Garnet. "Hey, where's Amethyst?" she asked.

Garnet shrugged. "Laughing at someone's expense."

00000

 _And over at the barn..._

Lapis was relaxing in a lawn chair, reading a magazine. Strangely, she was holding her arm up.

Nearby, a few gallons of water jutted out of a small pond, forming the shape of a clenched fist. In the fist was a second man in a pig mask.

00000

 _Back at Jigsaw's lair..._

 _"Er...why are you snickering?"_ Jigsaw asked.

Amethyst smiled. "I'm pretty sure that our loved ones can more than handle your minions."

 _"Hmmph. Well, you still have a difficult decision to make."_

Peridot looked at Amethyst. "What is he expecting us to do?" she asked.

"Cut our arms off," Amethyst replied nonchalantly. "Relax, I have a plan."

And with that, she shapeshifted into a rat.

As soon as she was free of the handcuffs, she shifted back to her normal form. "Easy as pie," she said, smirking.

Peridot glared at her. "Well, that's fine and all for _you_ , but what about _me_? Unlike you, I can't shapeshift!"

"Well...handcuffs are made out of metal, aren't they?" Amethyst responded.

Peridot looked confused for a second before her eyes lit up. " _Ohhh_..."

A few minutes and a lot of effort later, she finally loosened the handcuffs enough for her to slip them off.

"Hah!" she gloated, looking up at the ceiling. "Your puny handcuffs are no match for the great and amazing Peridot!"

 _"Hmmph. Congratulations. You won the first round. Now, in order to get out of the room, you must locate a hidden trapdoor. It is somewhere in this room."_

"Ehh, screw that," Amethyst said, curling up into a ball.

Five seconds later, there was a hole in the wall, revealing the outside world. Amethyst, already outside, uncurled and waved at Peridot. "Come on! Let's head home!"

Peridot nodded enthusiastically and exited through the hole.

The room was now empty, lit up by the brand-new hole in the wall.

 _"You know, I never had this much trouble with my victims before. Nevermind, I'll just let my minions know they can go ahead and kill their families."_

00000

 _Back at the barn..._

"BRIIIIING! BRIIIIIIING!"

"Um..." Pig Mask #2 hesitated a second. "Can you get that for me, miss?"

Lapis sighed, got out of her chair, and flew up to him, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket.

She then proceeded to drop it in the water, effectively silencing it.

As she flew back down to her chair, Pig Mask #2 glared at her.

"Jerk."


End file.
